Five Troubles
by Victoria Duvole
Summary: A story about an all American girl band coming to Ouran. This is gonna be good, Not for them I'm pretty sure. KyoyuaxOC, MorixOC, HunnyxOC, HikaruxOC, KaoruxOC. This story is now being continued!
1. Chapter 1And Here We Are

Hey guys! This is something I'm kinda new at. I will be updating frequently so please read and review my stories! I present the girls with the copyright stuff. Take it away ladies!

Coraline: Hey guys. Since the author is being very un-manager like-

Me: Watch it. I'll take you out of the story.

Ariela: We'd like to say that Miss. Duvole doesn't own Ouran HighSchool Host Club.

Belle: But she does own her original characters!

Ash: You know, I really hope we play a song soon.

Dani: Or we may die of neglect from author.

Me: Hey!

Everyone: ...ENJOY!

* * *

5 Troubles

Band Members-

Coraline West-Manager/Pianist

Ariela Clark-Bass Guitar/Cover Art

Belle DuVole-Drums/Singer

Ashani "Ash" Patalav-Guitar/Singer

Danita "Dani" Patalav-Guitar/Singer

Chapter 1: Here At Last... (Coraline's POV)

Being here. Almost feels like destiny in a weird sense. I mean it's not like we signed up to come all the way from America to Japan like this. I remember it happening so clearly. Our band, Beautiful Nightmare was performing at a local cafe. All of a sudden, some dude claiming to be the chairman of some fancy school called Ouran practically begged the five of us to apply for music scholarships. Needless to say only the twins got he music scholarship. As I was blessed with an academic scholarship, Ariela getting an art scholarship, and Belle getting a writting scholarship. We're pretty lucky if you think about it. In a few moments we'll be pulling up to the school. I hope all goes well!

We pulled up to the school a few hours later, since we'd been driving all night. It was about six in the morning when we came. Class would start in an hour. As I pulled up, I saw a gigantic pink (yes pink) building. And I thought I saw everything. In the passenger seat, Ariela was just waking up. "Morning Cora." she said yawning and stretching. She was wearing a blue sundress with green flats. She had a green necklace that matched her green eyes, while her light brown hair was in a curly pony tail down her back. I had on a white tank top with a black silk drape cardigan. I had a pair of black skinny jeans with white high heels. My ears wore grey dove earrings which bought out my purple eyes while my ivory black hair was down and straight. "Hey Ariela. Did you sleep well?" I asked parking the car. "More or less likley." she said looking around. "So this is the place? It's so pink." I stopped the car. "Yup. We should probably wake everyone up and head inside. Classes start at seven twenty-five." I said. She nodded and got out to stretch some more. I got out as well and opened the side doors to the van. "Hey guys. Come on wake up. We'll be late if you don't." I said. Belle woke up first, followed by Ash and Dani. Belle was wearing a cute pink t-shirt, which fit her very very very short height. She had on denim shorts and wore her blond hair in pigtails. She had on pink shoes to bring out her blue eyes. Ash had on a black shirt which read "Tell Me Something I Don't Know? Yeah Right!" and red skinny jeans whiched matched her red eyes and red flats. She wore her jet black hair down. Letting it be curly at the end. Dani did the same thing. "Ooooooooh. It's time to get up already? Is there any cake?" was the first thing out of Belle's mouth. "Sorry Belle. But cake in the morning isn't good for you. Later, okay?" Ariela said. Belle pouted but got over it quickly. "Wow. The first thing I see when I wake up-" Ash started. "Is a pink building." Dani finished. "Will you guys just get out of the car?" I said opening the trunk. The three groaned and got out of the van. I got my guitar/piano and slung it over my shoulder. I handed Ariela her bass guitar, as well as case. I gave Belle her drum sticks. I handed Ash Dani's white guitar and black case, while giving Dani Ash's Black guitar and white case. Ash and Dani looked at me while they were switching cases and guitars. "I know, I know. Don't say it." I said, face-palmed herself. "Okaaaaaaaay!" they said in perfect unison, rolling their eyes while they did. As we started walking inside, all eyes were on us. We heard whispers from the girls in their yellow duck suits I mostly ignored them, while the twins put up the middle finger as they walked. When we got inside, we went up to a lady behind a desk. She looked busy. "Umm, hello miss." She looked up. "Oh, hello! Can I help you?" she replied. "Yes. We just happen to be the new transfer students here at Ouran." I sad in my manager-like tone. "Yes, yes! The girls on scholarship! Here are your schedules. Have a nice day!" she said very perky. "Okay guys. You all have one job to do today." I told the group. "Find a place to practice!" they said together. "And Ariela. Please do some cover art for our next album please." I asked. She nodded. "Okay girls. I guess this is where we split up." I said. We all hugged and went our seperate ways. Time to see what this school is made of.

* * *

Well guys! This is it. The very first chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I promise as my ideas grow larger, so will the words. Cause I wrote 806 words here. Sorry! Please rate and review. I'd really love it. Even if you don't I'll still keep writing for you my sweeties! Laterz!


	2. Chapter 2A Normal Classroom?

Hey guys! I'm back. And this is a new chaper. Fortunatly for me, the girls are in class, but(phone vibrates). Oh! It's just a message. (Swetadrops)

Ash- Just because we're in class...

Dani-...Doesn't mean we can't give out the copyright warnings

Ariela- S we don't own Ouran or any of it's characters

Coraline- But unfortunatly Miss. Duvole owns us

Belle- So sit back with some cake, and enjoy!

Holy crap. I should really block these guys from my phone...

* * *

Chapter 2: A Normal Classroom? (Random POV)

(Twin's POV)

The twins walked down the hall, paying no mind to the stares and whispers they were getting. They didn't care that much, since it was just a school. They were new, plus they weren't wearing yellow cupcakes with sleeves. "Maybe we should ditch class later to find a practice place." Ash said. "Nah. It's only our first day. Don't you think mom would be pretty mad at us if we caused the entire family to move down here and ditch class the first day?" Dani asked her. They both looked at eachother and shrugged. "Oh sister dearest. Who cares what mom thinks?" Ash said cheerily. "Besides! She'd be too busy dealing with everyone else at home." Dani finshed. As they started laughing, they saw a boy in uniform at the end of the hall running towards them. As he got closer, they saw it was a girl. When she got close enough, the girls looped their arms around the girls'. They stared at her for a moment. They got wide-eyed. "Woah! Would you take a look, Dani!" Ash said, still staring. "Yeah, yeah! It's Haruhi!" Dani said staring as well. Haruhi looked at them like they were crazy. "Umm, I'm sorry. But do I know you two?" Haruhi asked. Ash and Dani shook their heads. "It's a shame when you don't recognize your own cousins Haruhi Fujioka." they said in unisons. Haruhi stared at them for a while before going wide-eyed herself. "Ashani and Danita!" she exclaimed. "Haruhi!" They all hugged. When they broke away, two guys who both had orange hair and cinnamon eyes strode up to them. "Hey Haruhi. Why's you run?" one of them asked. "Yeah! That wasn't very nice." the other said. "Because you were using me as your stupid toy!" she replied. The boys noticed the girls behind them. "Hey Haruhi. Who are they?" they asked in perfect unison. " These are my cousins. Ashani and Danita Patalav." she said. Dani waved, while Ash nodded. "Haruhi please call us Ash and Dani." they said together. "Riiiight. And this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." she said. Hikaru went over to Ash. "Well hello there, new maiden." he said in her ear. Ash shoved him off. Kaoru went over to Dani. "We didn't expect two beautiful young ladies here today." he said in her ear. Dani shoved him off. "That's very creepy, so knock it off." Ash and Dani said together. "Are you sure?" the boys asked. Ignoring them, the girls asked Haruhi where their classroom was. "Looks like you have all the same classes with us." she said. Ash sweatdropped. "Yeah that's nice. Every class with an idiot who doesn't know to back off for his own good. I feel an ass kicking coming on." she said. "Aww. Mad cause you can't touch me like your fantasising about right now?" Hikaru shot back. "Bad idea." Dani said walking off the Haruhi and Kaoru. "Yes. It's sad that I can't kick your ass to Germany and back like I wanted!" she yelled before walking off. _This girl's gonna be a challenge. _Hikaru thought. Once inside, Ash sat behind Hikaru, while Dani sat behind Kaoru. The bell rang. "Hello class." The teacher said. "Today, we have new students coming in. Miss. Patalav and . Please come up and introduce yourselves." the teacher said. Both girls got up, and walked in perfect sync to the front. Which got whispers of how perfectly together they were. "Hello, I'm Ashani Patalav. But call me Ash, kay?" "And I'm Danita Patalav. But call me Dani, kay?" "And we're the Patalav sisters!" they said in unison. "Ooooooooohs" and "Aaaaaaaahs" could be heard around the room. "We are Haruhi's cousins and are here on scholarship for music. We play various instruments, but mostly play guitar. We can sing, and we have two twin older brothers, and two pairs of younger male triplets. Any questions?" Hands shot into the air. "Yes girl with red hair?" Ash said. "Are you Indian?" she asked bubbily. "No, not at all. We just have Indian last names for decoration." Ash replied, which got a round of laughs from the guys. " By any chance, are you two in the band Beautiful Nightmare?" a girl asked. "Yes we are." Dani answered, causing all the girls to shriek. Finally one girl raised her hand and stood. "Hello. I'm Tsetsuna Alberona. I was just wondering. Since your bragging on about your many talents, could you maybe sing a song for us?" she said starring at Ash. "I don't see why not. Getting the chance to one-up somebody always makes my day." Ash replied, knowing she was starting a war. The girls unzipped their cases, and started playing for the class.

What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)-Kelly Clarkson:Sung By Ash and Dani

**Ash**

You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
**Dani**

You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want  
**Ash**  
You think you got the best of me  
**Dani**

Think you've had the last laugh  
**Both**

Bet you think that everything good is gone  
**Ash**

Think you left me broken down  
**Dani**

Think that I'd come running back  
**Both**

Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong  
**Both**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
**Dani**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
**Ash**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
**Both**

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
**Dani**  
You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
**Ash**  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
**Both**

You try to break me, but you see  
**Both**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
**Dani**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
**Ash**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
**Both**

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
**Dani**  
Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
**Ash**

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...  
**Both**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

**Dani**  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
**Ash**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
**Both**

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Dani**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
**Ash**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
**Both**

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**Ash**

(When I'm alone)

The crowd went wild when the girls finshed singing. "Was that good enough Tsetsuna?" Ash asked. "Your F sharp was way off." she said. "Well thats funny, because this is in the key of A minor." Ash said. "So?" Tsetsuna waved her off with a smile. "There are no F sharps in A minor. Only F flats." she said grinning madly. Tsetsuna's smile quickly faded away as the girls walked off to their seats. When they sat down, class began. "You know you just started a war right?" Dani asked. "Yes. And it'll be fun to see how it plays out." Ash answered with a cheshire cat smile.

(Ariela's POV)

"Ariela, when can I have some cake?" Belle asked for the hundreth time since we've been walking. When I find some. I dont think we will in this school though." I tried to say with compassion towards her. After all she is my cousin. The height difference set aside. Sometimes I feel like a giant compared to her and every other kid I see. I was so lost in my thought, that I didn't see someone dump into me. I toppled backwards and landed on the floor. "Ouch. Sorry." I said looking up to see some kid towering over me. He bent over to give me a hand. I shyly took it. Lets just say I'm not good with new people or big crowds. He nodded. "Ariela are you okay?" Belle asked. "Yeah. Sorry again." I said. "Ah." was all he said. "We should be the ones apoligizing." some kid with flowers floating around him said. "Don't worry about it." Belle said walking up to the boy a few inches taller than him. "Hi. I'm Belle DuVole and this is my cousin Ariela Clark." she said. "Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Hunny. And this is my cousin. Takashi Morinozuka. But call him Mori!" he said climbing onto Mori's back. "Nice to meet you." I said quietly, but just audible. After we asked them for directions, and figuring out we had the same classes, we followed them. When we arrived to the classroom, we figured out that there was going to be a sub today. So I sat behind Mori, while Belle was sitting and eating cake with Hunny. Next thing I know, a crowd is surrounding me with questions. So I quickly shot up from my chair. "Hello. My name is Ariela Clark. This is my cousin Belle DuVole. I'm here on an art scholarship, while she's here on a writing one. Yes we're in the band Beautiful Nightmare." I sat down. Next thing I kow, some girl is screaming about 3 desks away. I see a man furiously tugging at her dress. Without thinking, I rush over cover the girl, and kick-flip the man onto the teachers desk. I pound on him untill he starts to bleed then I leave him. Everyone starts cheering, but I can't hear them, as I'm busy slumping downwards to the ground. Nothing is blurring yet, I can barley hear. I grab my chest and start gaspping for air. I can't talk. I see Hunny trying to talk to me. And Mori grabbing my shoulders. "Fight or Flight." are the only words I can make out. All the while, I see some strange girl starring at me, like I did something wrong. What did I do? I couldn't thik about that now. Then I saw Belle. Finally some sweet relief of this pain. I see her take my EpiPen from my drawing pad, and jab it into my arm. Soon I can hear everyone's frantic screams. I'm still on the floor coughing, but Mori helps me to my feet. Pretty soon, people are surrounded by me again. The girl I saved hugs me. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she says crying. "It's not your fault, but thank you. And I'm fine. I just have a Fight or Flight response system. When I fight, it usually goes either way for me. As in, I'll end up fine, or I'll go into a suspened lung function in which I can't breath. So Belle just pricks me with my EpiPen." I say. "Thanks Belle." "No problem." she says smiling. "And thank you Mori." I say. "No problem." he replies smiling. After all the commotion, I sit down and rest on my desk, while Mori watches over me. I dont say a word.

(Coraline's POV)

I move swiftly through the halls carrying my bag with me. "Dam rich kids. You have a class to go to, so why are you standing around in the halls" I mumble to myself. When I finally reach my classroom, I sit down next to a perfect view of a window. All the while I can hear whispers of "He's going towards her!" getting closer. "Hello my sweet." some blond boy says. "I see your a young new maiden in our humble school." As he attempts to take my hand, I slap him away and throw him to another desk. All the girls screamed. I rolled my eyes, and opened my laptop to start looking at instrument replacement shops. Just in case. When I felt a pair of eyes starinf at me. I turn around to see this boy with jet black hair, and a pair of glasses. "Yes?" I say with annoyance in my voice. "Hello, I'm Kyoyua Ootori. And you must be the new transfer student." he said with a smirk. "Yes, I am. So now that you know what you knew, get away from me." I said with my business-like tone. "Miss. Caraline West?" he said. "Nice that you still don't know my name, four-eyes." I said annoyed. "My name is NOT four-eyes. And that is your name isn't it?" he asked slightly pissed. "No it's C_o_raline. Not C_a_raline. Four-eyes." I said, returning to my work. "My dearest maiden!" That blonde freak said to me. "Ugh. What do you want now? I'm busy." I replied trying to look up a pair of lyrics Ash had sent me last night. "I wish for you to to come to the Ouran Host Club after school my dear." he said placing an envolope on my desk. I paid no attention to it. "Maiden?" he asked looking at me. "Listen blondie. I don't even know your name. And whatever you just placed on my desk, I don't care to read it. So please, just take your inflated ego back to the corner. Also take your idiot four-eyed friend away from me. He's just plain old annoying." I said, earning a glare from everyone in the room. When they finally settled down, class started. As I planned, the teacher called me forward to explain myself to everyone. I walked to the center of the room. "Hi everyone. I'm C_o_raline West. Not C_a_raline. If you talk to me using that name, I just won't talk to you. I'm the manager and pianist of Beautiful Nightmare. Any questions?" A girl raised her hand. "Yeah?" I said itching to go back to my seat. "Yes. My name's Ichigo Ryuk. Can you sing for us? Unless you scared to I understand. After all this is a rich kid classroom with only one commoner. How bad could it be?" she said smiling. "Of course." I said straight faced, not letting my emotions get the better of me. I set up my piano and started to play.

Unfaithful-Rihanna:Sung By Coraline West

**Coraline**

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

After I sung, everyone was clapping madly, except for Ichigo who remained scilent. Blondie stood up. "My dear I, Tamaki Suoh, think you are a wonderful singer!" he said dramatically. I went to sit down. "Thanks but I didn't ask you what you thought." I said coldy. He whimpered in his chair. I continued looking at Ash's lyrics. Kyoyua was still looking over my shoulder. I turned around. He was smiling at me. "Stop looking over my shoulder or I will break? Ya neck. And yes it is a threat. Put that in your book." I said turning back around.

* * *

To: Ash

From: Coraline

Message:

I think I found a place to practice.

* * *

And thats it! Thanks for attempting to read 2928 words, guys. Please review! And I'll keep posting chapters! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3At The Host Club We Shall Stay

Hey guys! I'm back. And this is a new chaper. Fortunatly for me, the girls are in class, but(phone vibrates). Oh! It's just a message. (Swetadrops)

Ash- Just because we're in class...

Dani-...Doesn't mean we can't give out the copyright warnings

Ariela- S we don't own Ouran or any of it's characters

Coraline- But unfortunatly Miss. Duvole owns us

Belle- So sit back with some cake, and enjoy!

Holy crap. I should really block these guys from my phone...

Five Troubles

Chapter 3: At The Host Club We Shall Stay (Random POV)

* * *

(Coraline's POV)

As soon as class was over, Tamaki and Four-eyes walked out of the classroom headed toward the same direction as me. This so called "Host Club". "Couldn't wait to come along my dear?" Tamaki said gesturing dramatically. "Actually, no. I'm meeting my friends here so run along inside while I wait outside." I said leaning against a wall. "So your waiting for this 'Ash' boy to come along?" Kyouya said putting quotes around her name. "Yes and he'll be here soon." The boys went inside while I waited. Soon I saw Ariela and Belle walk over to me with two boys. One was taller than Ariela and one was short but a bit taller than Belle. Strange thing was that the tall boy was carrying Ariela.

* * *

(Belle's POV)

"No way Hunny! I've got a bunny too! Only mine is real. I'll bring Mr. Mittens tomorrow, okay?" I said eating a chocolate chip cookie. "Oh! Okay! Will I get to feed him too?" he asked excited. "Of course." I replied. Ariela was busy drawing while Mori was carrying her. She would look up from time to time. For what? I didn't really know. "So Hunny when will we get to this "Host Club" you talked about during class?" I asked when it seemed like we were walking forever. "Actually we're here." he said running towards two giant doors. He stopped when he saw Coraline. "Hello. Who are you?" he asked. Coraline shot him a glare that sent him flying behind Mori. "Sorry Hunny. This is my friend Coraline West." I said walking towards her. Mori put Ariela down. She faced him and showed him a purple flower. "It's your personality. It shows what kind of person you are. And you look like a violet." she said blushing. Mori smiled a ruffled her hair before going inside with Hunny. She sat quietly with Coraline. Coraline looked at me. "Did she?" she mouthed. I nodded my head. "Make sure she goes to sleep early tonight." she mouthed back. I nodded. It wasn't long before we heard some farmiliar voices shouting their way down the halls.

* * *

(Twins POV)

"Your brotherly love is CRAP, Hikaru!" Ash yelled, walking down the hall with him, Kaoru, Dani and Haruhi. "Well your singing is nothing to sneeze at either!" he snapped back. "What a dumb thing to say." Dani said just loud enough to hear. "I know how you feel sometimes, Dani." Kaoru said sighing with a smile. " You didn't seem to mind my singing when you and your brother were busy clapping like Buddah had come back to us!" Ash yelled. "Oh please! I was clapping because it was over! If you ask me you can't carry a note." "I can't carry a note? Maiṁ ēka nōṭa nahīṁ lē jā sakatā hai? Tuma bhī nahīṁ gā sakatē haiṁ! Yahām̐ āpa pyāra mūrkha bhā'ī sunō! Yadi āpa kabhī kahatē haiṁ ki maiṁ phira sē nahīṁ gā sakatē haiṁ, tō maiṁ lūṅgā(I can't carry a note? You can't even sing! Listen here you brother loving IDIOT! If you EVER say I can't sing again, I will)." "What are you going to do, Ash?" Dani said, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi looking at the two like monkeys. "Usē rōṭī kē ṭukaṛōṁ mēṁ ḍubakī aura usē pacāsa tīna para sēṅkanā.(Dip him in bread crumbs and bake him at three fifty.)" "Ashani!" Dani blurted out. "Yā jaba taka sunaharē bhūrē raṅga Danita.(Or just until golden brown Danita.)" Dani sighed before turning towards Kaoru. "Sorry. We speak Hindi when we want to shut people out or when we get mad." Dani said smiling. Kaoru got close to her ear. "It's sounds better when your speaking it, instead of speaking about it." he said. She jumpped back quickly. "Can we please move along? If we're not back before nine, mom is gonna tan us alive." Ash said widening out her arms. "Calm your arms, woman. We're here." Hikaru said, avoiding her fist coming his way. They all turned their heads to see Coraline, Belle and Ariela. "Your late." Coraline said. "Yeah yeah. Sorry." the twins said in unison. "Oh. Hey Haruhi." she added. "Haruhi!" Belle said glomping her into a hug. Ariela just waved. "So your all here?" she asked them. "Yup. On scholarship." Coraline said. "Hey. It's nice that we can all stand here and talk, but could we please go insde?" Ash said. Everyone agreed and went inside the giant doors.

* * *

(Everyone's POV)

Once the girls went inside, they were hit by fluttering red rose petals. "Holy crap!" the twins shouted. Coraline rubbed her eyes, while Belle was dancing around in them. Ariela was trying to swat them away. "Hello my young maidens. It is always refreshing to see new faces." Tamaki said. "Senpai. These are my cousins. Ashani and Danita Patalav. These are their friends Coraline West, Ariela Clark and Belle DuVole." Haruhi said. "Really? Now I have more new daughters!" he said rushing up to them. Ash and Dani stopped him in his tracks. "Sorry dude, but no." they said in unison, which sent him into his emo corner. They high-fived eachother. "Nice to see you here Miss. West." Kyouya said to Coraline. "I could say the same to you Four-eyes, but the feelings aren't mutual." she said smiling. "How lovley. Anywho, since you girls know Haruhi's secret, you can't tell anyone. Plus you'll be in debt to the Host Club form now on." Everyone except Coraline started complaning. She held up her hand as a signal to stop. "We don't do serving. Only music, got that? And being paid is part of being indebt. So 60/40." she said to Kyoyua who was shocked that she was telling him what to do. "No way. 30/70." he replied acting like a teenager who was bargining with a secret sale. "I SAID 60/40. Or else we walk. Don't worry though. I'm pretty sure someone around this school knows how to play popular american music." she said curling her hair through her fingers. EVeryone went scilent. "Fine. I suppose your right." he said giving into defeat. Everyone was shocked. No one could cut a deal with the shadow king. "Well the Host Club is starting in a few moments. I suggest you set up for your first show." he said slyly. "What the hell Kyouya! Couldn't you give us at least a date or a notice before?" Coraline said enraged, flames spewing from her body. "Yo Dani. Check it! Cora's heated." Ash said nudging Dani. "Yeah! Let's roast some 'mellows!" Dani replied, grabbing a small bag of marshmellows from her sisters bag. They got some skewers as well and started roasting them near Coraline. "Fine." she said turning around and the flames dissapearing. "Aww." the twins said. "Guys get ready. Tune your instruments, and warm up. I'll decide the song order.

A few moments later, the Host Club was open for business. The hosts were busy setting up chairs, while the girls were busy tuning and warming up. "Hey Coraline. Do you have the song order?" Ariela asked. "Yeah. We're doing three. Also you need costumes. So I asked Ash and Dani to call their older brothers to bring over some of our stage clothes. Hikaru and Kaoru said they'd do lighting. So we're pretty much all set." she said going over the song order. Over by a nearby table, Ash and Dani were texting on their phones when Hikaru and Kaoru came over. "Who ya talkin' to?" they said together. "Our brothers." they replied in unison. "For what?" Hikaru asked. "Our stage clothes." Ash replied. " Oh Hikaru!" a feminine voice called out. The four turned around to see it belonged to none other than Tsetsuna Alberona. "Uh hi Tsetsuna." he said shuddering at her presence in the room. "So what's going on around here?" she said fawning all over him. "Well, I'm about to watch Ash and her band play." he said. She eyed Ash who was busy talking on her phone. "Yeah okay Sam. Be here soon. Like five minutes soon." Ash said hanging up. Tsetsuna grabbed her phone. "What are you doing?" Ash asked trying to take her phone back. "Just admiring the cheap quality of your phone. Oh well. That's what being a commoner will get you." she said throwing her phone on the floor. "Gee thanks. Cause my phone needed to be broken. But I bet you didn't account for the fact that I have another phone." she said pulling out another phone. Her face twisted into a look of anger. She turned on her heel and went towards a chair. Hikaru and Ash were laughing like hyenas. "Hey you two! Quiet down. Dani's on the phone." Kaoru said. "Thanks Kaoru. Not you Kris. Okay. Be here in five. Thanks." Dani got off the phone. "So your brothers names are Sam and Kris?" Hikaru asked. "No. Those are their nicknames. Their real names are Samar and Krishanu." Ash said. A few minutes later, Sam and Kris walked into the room with a trunk full of clothes. The girls and the hosts went up to them. "Hey guys!" Coraline said. "Hey Coraline. We're just here to drop of all the clothes, and other girly things." Sam said. "We'll be back later for pickup." Kris finished. Then they sprinted out the door. "Hey girls. Five minutes till show time." Kyouya said. The girls went through the chest picking out different clothes. Coraline had on a blue shirt, white shorts, black fishnet stockings and white flats. Her hair was straight down her back. Ariela wore a white dress with a black belt and black flats with her hair being curled down the sides. Belle's shirt was white with blue skinny jeans. She had on white sneakers with her hair in a ponytail and bangs in her face. Ash had on a white tank top that said 'Why Ya' Messin'' and a black cutaway jacket with black skinny jeans. Her shoes were blue. Dani had the same thing on, except her shirt said 'With Me Idiot?'. They both had their hair down, with a blue bow. The girls shuffled on stage. They assembled themselves. "I can't belive this. And on a friday?" Dani said. "Oh just deal with it. Afterwards, you can go hang with Kaoru." I teased. She turned a deep shade of red. Onstage Kyouya was about to speak. "Welcome ladies! The Host Club has a very unexpected treat for you today. Please welcome all the way from America, Beautiful Nightmare." he said walking off the stage. As soon as the curtains opened, the girls started shrieking their heads off. Ash and Dani turned to Coraline, so she could give them to okay. She nodded her head. "Welcome ladies to a very unexpected..." Ash started. "Live conceert from Beautiful Nightmare!" Dani finshed. All the girls yelled like idiots. "First we'll be starting off with what makes you ladies beautiful!" they said together. The girls started playing.

* * *

What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction: Sung By Beautiful Nightmare

_[Coraline]_  
You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

_[Ash]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

_[Ariela]_  
So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

_[Ash]_  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _[x2]_

_[Ash]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

_[All]_  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (_[Belle]_ Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately (_[Dani]_ Desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

_[Ash]_  
That's what makes you beautiful

* * *

After their first song the girls went wild for the next one to play. The girls shuffled off sttage to the back. Everyone sat down, except for Coraline, Belle and Ariela. "So why are the twins the ony one sitting?" Haruhi asked. "Becasue we don't have a part in this song. the twins replied. "It's a piano part with a drum and bass accompaniment." Coraline said, as she changed into a red shirt and black skirt. She wore red heels. Belle switched to a red hoodie and black skinny jeans. She changed her shoes to red. Ariela put on a black hoodie that cutaway to her stomach, and had on black shorts. Her shoes were red sneakers. The three hurried back onstage to play their next song. As they were about to start, the room went pitch black! Frantic scream could be heard everywhere. "STOOOOOOOOOOOP!" was the only word heard in darkness. It belonged to Coraline. She turned on a flashlight, which was reassuring to some girls. "The club is expirencing technical difficultes. Please remain seated.. Backstage everyone had flashlights. "Ash. Hikaru. Please head to the power box outside in the hallway." Kyouya said. They groaned but quickly agreed to go. They left the rom to search for the box. "Come on. Where is it?" Ash said searching the walls. "Found it! Hikaru said. She rushed over to his light. They opened the panel and switched the lights back on. They both fist pumped and started hugging eachother. They quickly relized what they were doing, and pulled away quickly. "I hate you." he simply stated. "Go stand in front of a bus." she retorted. They walked back inside letting their anger get the better of them. Onstage the girls started cheering again. "Now let's get this show started!" Belle said.

* * *

Awsome right? Well if it's not IDK! Just review and read and all is good! Peace people!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back everyone! And with this newly released chapter I've been thinking. No more hitus! I'mma write this thing for real! So now I give you the girls to do all the things I don't want to. Take it away girls!

Coraline- It's been a while since I did this, but Miss. Duvole doesn't own Ouran Fortunatly...

Me- Gee thanks. I SO missed the sarcisim

Ariela- But because she does own us...

Me- And I can erase you and make you into something your not! HAHAHA!

Belle- But she doesn't own the music!

Dani- Or Demi Lovato...

Ash- Or Karmin!

Me- Stop I get it! Let's just move on PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 4-Rock the Club!

(Coraline's P.O.V.)

Once the lights were back on, all the girls were screaming our names in anticipation. "Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the lights to come back on!" I yelled. Ariela and I started playing our instruments, which were soon accompanied by Belle's drums.

Give Your Heart A Break-By Demi Lovato: Sung By-Coraline and Ariela

_**Coraline**_

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

_**Ariela**_

Now here we are

So close yet so far

Haven't I passed the test

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest

_**Coraline**_

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

_**Ariela**_

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

_**Coraline**_

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

_**Ariela**_

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

_**Belle**_

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

_**Coraline**_

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

_**Ariela**_

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to wait, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

(Let me give your heart a break)

_**Coraline**_

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

_**Ariela**_

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)

Oh yeah, yeah

_**Coraline**_

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

(Ariela's P.O.V.)

After our performance, we bowed to the crowd, and rushed backstage to get ready for our final song. Ash and Dani were already changing into the same outfit. A black tank top, with red skinny jeans. Knee length combat boots in black. And their hair was in two fluffy pony tails in the back of their heads. They had red broken heart necklaces and black broken heart earrings. Coraline had on a black shirt with white polka dots. Her bottoms were that of a white skirt with black lace. She had white leggings and black boots. She had a veil on her head that was in the shape of a heart. Her hair was in a bun on her head. Belle was wearing pink shorts and a red tank top with a pink heart on it. She had on combat boots that came up to her ankles in red. She let her hair out, and made a small bang. I was wearing a knee length purple dress, with a black sash. I had black leggings on and black boots on. I had on purple gloves and my hair was out. I hated it this way, but Coraline said I had too. Mori came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "You look great, stop fidgeting." I shivered at the sounds of his deep voice, but even more so that he's so close to me. I turned around quickly. "T-thanks." I said stammering through the word. I was about to say more, when Ash grabbed my right arm and Dani grabbed my left. "Let's GO!" they both yelled, yanking me onstage.

(Random P.O.V.)

The girls filed on stage. "Sorry to say girls…" Dani started off. "But this is our last set!" Ash finished. As the girls started playing, Ichigo stared down Coraline, Tsetsuna glared at Ash and the unnamed girl looked at Ariela with disgust.

Brokenhearted-By Karmin: Sung By-Beautiful Nightmare

_**Ash**_

This is more than a typical kinda thing

Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh oh

Didn't wanna take it slow

_**Ariela**_

In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think

You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, oh oh

Waiting for my phone to blow

_**Coraline**_

Now I'm here in a sticky situation

Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'

Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour

Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour

_**Belle**_

Oh oh, I can't seem to let you go

_**Dani**_

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right, cheerio

_**Dani**_

What's the time, such a crime

Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón

Just to calm my nerves, oh oh

Poppin' bottles by the phone

_**Ariela**_

Oh yeah

Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out

That's enough, call me up

Maybe I'm in doubt, oh oh

I don't even think you know, no no

_**Ash**_

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right, cheerio

_**Coraline**_

Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too

Everything you say is like go with the view

Business on the front, party in the back

Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?

_**Belle**_

This kinda thing doesn't happen usually

I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully

I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio

_**Dani**_

See I've been waiting all day

For you to call me baby

So let's get up, let's get on it

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh

Honest baby I'll do

Anything you want to

So can we finish what we started

Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight

Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio

_**Ash**_

When you gonna call

Don't leave me broken hearted

I've been waiting up

Let's finish what we started, oh oh

I can't seem to let you go

Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!

The girls bowed and shuffled off stage. After Hikaru and Kaoru escorted the crowd outside, everyone laid down on the couches. "Oh my Buddha!" Ash yelled, stretching. Dani smacked her on the head. "What's the matter with you?" she said with a sigh. "Even though we just performed and we should be tired, I'm just not!" she exclaimed. Just then Kyouya came inside the room. "Good work today girls. The guests seemed really happy at your performance. As long as you keep giving performances like this, you'll pay off your debt in about let's say the time you become third years." he said, giving off a creepy smile that scared everyone except Coraline. "Anyway, you still owe us a 60/40 cut. So pay up, four-eyes." Coraline said. Kyouya mumbled as he wrote out the check to Coraline. "This is all nice and all, but we actually have to go home and sleep." Dani said. Ash yawned a bit. "Soooooooooo cute!" Tamaki squealed, causing Haruhi to hit him over the head. "Calm down!" Haruhi yelled, causing him to go into an emo corner. "Well, I suppose it IS getting dark. We'll pull a car around front, and drive you girls home." Kyouya said, whipping out his cell phone. Coraline got out of her seat. "As nice as the offer sounds, we drove to school today, meaning we have our own car. We can drive home fine. Come on Haruhi, we'll give you a lift too." She said. "Wow, thanks, Coraline!" Haruhi said sweetly. Causing Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru to sway at her cuteness. "You three are incredibly idiotic." Ash and Dani said. "Hey watch your mouth, Ash!" Hikaru said pointing at Dani. "That's actually Dani." Kaoru said. Hikaru stared at Dani. "Oh." He went over Ash. "You better watch your mouth, Ash!" Hikaru said, causing everyone to sweat drop. "Oh really?" she said. "Yes!" he replied all high and mighty. Ash took the hand he was using to point at her, and twisted it. Hikaru fell to the floor in pain. "Don't point at people, its rude." she said. "Don't twist my arm, freak!" he yelled. Ash's eyes widened. As she was about to lounge for Hikaru, Dani, Ariela and Belle tackled her to the ground. "Take her to the car, please." Coraline. "Sure thing, Coraline." Dani said. "Let go of me!" Ash yelled as she was carried out over Ariela's shoulder. "We will once we get to the car." Belle said happily. "What was that all about?" Tamaki asked. "We had our reasons, besides our scholarships, for coming here to Ouran. Most of them personal. So please don't ask again." Coraline said. "I see. Hikaru, apologize the next time you see her." Tamaki said, acting serious. "But boss!" Hikaru said. "I don't want to hear it." He said. "Fine." Hikaru replied. "Well, I'm leaving. Come on Haruhi, help me with this stuff." Coraline said, picking up some instruments. Haruhi, as well as the others, helped with the clothes and instruments. They followed Coraline to the van, where Ash was strapped in and sleeping next to Dani. "How's she able to fall asleep after that?" Hunny asked with curiosity. "Dani talked her down, then they both decided to sleep." Belle replied. Coraline was struggling to put away the instruments, so Ariela helped her out. "Thanks Ariela." She said sighing. "No problem." She replied back. Once everything was in the trunk, the girls crammed into the car. "Oh no! My sketch book!" Ariela said, racing out of the car. Mori raced after her back to the club room. Once he got there, Ariela was faced with the same girl from before. "Looking for this?" she said. "Who are you?" Ariela asked. "Sakura Igirashi."

* * *

Next issue, we'll see who this girl really is! And what she wants with Ariela. We'll also get a heartfelt (:)) apology from Hikaru. SO see ya! And don't forget to review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Me-Finally updating again! And I have the whole gang in class today! Yay!

Ash-Except me and Dani!

Hikaru-And me and Kaoru!

Me-Oh yes. These guys. Wait! Aren't you supposed to be in class?

Dani-Miss DuVole doesn't own Ouran or anything related to it.

Kaoru-She also doesn't own the songs sung by Carly Rae Jepson, Jessie J, Casey Abrams, Maroon 5, Wiz Kalifa, or Lady Gaga.

Ash-She also doesn't own any snacks named after companies.

Hikaru-She wishes she did...

Me-Get BACK TO CLASS!

* * *

Chapter 5-Crazy Saturday

(Coraline's P.O.V.)

It's been three days since we performed at the Host Club. It wasn't as bad as I thought actually. But now we still have to perform there to repay our debt for knowing Haruhi's secret. There's still one thing I can't figure out. Ariela told me about some Sakura chick who doesn't really like her. Something about 'stealing' Mori.

(Random P.O.V.)

It was Saturday at Coraline's house. As usual, she was in her kitchen eating scrambled eggs and bacon like any other Saturday morning. She was on her laptop searching up this Sakura Igirashi, while still dressed in her bedtime attire. This consisted of A tight purple top and black pajama pants. Her hair was in a side ponytail in the back of her head, and she had her glasses on. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming!" she yelled, walking to the front door. When she opened it, she not only saw Haruhi and her friends, but the Host Club as well. "Hold on! What are you all doing here? At my home?! I remember inviting Haruhi, Ariela, Belle, Ash and Dani! Not the ENTIRE homo supporting cast and their perverted leader!" she yelled furiously. Ash stepped inside. "We tried to shake 'em!" she said talking like she was a cop. "But they followed us, see?" Dani said doing the same. Coraline slapped her forehead. "Fine. Everyone in." she said gesturing them inside. Kaoru pulled Hikaru back. "Did you apologize yet?" he asked his older brother. "No." he said stubbornly. "Well you have to!" he exclaimed quietly. "Why?" he asked? "Cause you were wrong this time? Or how about she almost kicked your ass?" Kaoru retorted. Hikaru thought it out. "Fine. I'll do it." He said walking towards a couch. Kaoru looked at his brother and sighed. "I know how you feel. " Dani said. Kaoru looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. It's hard dealing with being the youngest but the most mature." He said. "True, but it's also the most fun!" she said walking to an arm chair. "So true." He thought, doing the same. "Okay, here's the plan. We're all gonna go downstairs to my basement and just hang out, okay?" Coraline said waving her finger. "Is this what you commoners do on Saturdays?" Tamaki said astounded. "No boy wonder. We're only doing this till my brother comes home. He's dropping us off at the mall later on." Ash raised her hand. "Ash you're not in grade school." Dani pointed out. "I know, but she was talking." Ash replied. "Ash, since you acted so polite you can ask your question." Coraline said, praising her ego. "Okay. Can we play Just Dance 3?" Or karaoke?" Ash asked. "I don't see why not? The rest of you guys go downstairs. Ariela can you take them downstairs? Ariela?" Ariela was busy thinking about what happened three days ago.

(Three days ago… (Ariela's P.O.V.))

I raced out of the car because I forgot my sketch book. I ran down the halls of Ouran to the Host Club's room. I opened the door to see a girl standing there. With my sketch book. "Who are you?" I asked. "Sakura Igirashi." She said seriously. "Why do you have my sketch book?" I asked. "Just looking at the flower you made for Mori. The strong, silent type." She replied. "So?" I said moving closer to her. She ripped out the picture and tore it up. "I'll tell you this once, so that you don't forget it. Stay away from him." She said louder. I was almost in tears. "Why? I didn't even do anything to you!" I yelled. She smiled. "You come in on your first day. Next thing you know, Mori all over you, just because you faked an attack." she said. "It wasn't fake!" I yelled again. "Whatever. Just remember what I said." She said walking right up to me. "Or you will pay. And I don't mean typical mean girl shit. Bitch." She said dropping my sketch book on the floor. I heard her leave the room. I slumped to the floor and started crying, then went over to my torn up picture and started crying some more. I stood up and took everything. I left the room and ran back to the van. "Did you get it?" Coraline said. "Yeah." I replied. Coraline looked at me with her 'I know you're hiding something' look. "Yes?" I asked her. "What happened?" she asked. Belle looked at me and so did the twins. I started crying and told them everything as she was driving off.

(Present)

Coraline snapped her fingers in Ariela's face. "Huh?" she said snapping out of it. "Can you show them to the basement?" Coraline asked again. "Sure." Ariela said. Coraline turned to Ash. "Ash since it was your idea to play the game, go get the karaoke machine from my attic." Coraline said. "Okay!" Ash said gleefully. "I'm gonna go get some snacks. Break!" Coraline said. Ash went to the attic, while Ariela led everyone to the basement. Coraline went to the kitchen.

(Ash's P.O.V.)

This is gonna be so cool. I walked down the hall to a stairwell leading into the ceiling thinking this. When I heard footsteps. I whirred around to see Hikaru following me. He looked at me like I had said something offensive to him. "Why are you following me?" I asked suspiciously. "I have something to tell you." He said rubbing the back of his head. I didn't want to hear it, so I walked up the stairwell. "Hey wait!" he said grabbing my wrist. I turned around quickly, giving him a sharp look. He let go and put his hands up in defense. "What?" I snapped. "I just wanted to say sorry. About what I said to you the other day." He said. I looked at him with a blank expression. "Well?" he said looking at me. "Uh, sorry. I didn't know how to respond." I replied. "Well you sort of did." he said as a smile crept onto his face. I sweat dropped. "Okay, okay. Since you apologized, I apologize too. I'm sorry for twisting your arm." I said continuing up the stairwell. Next thing I know, two hands are grabbing my arms and pulling me backwards. Hikaru's arms are around my chest. "An apology from tough-girl Ash? Wow. You must really like me." He said whispering in my ear. This made me blush a bit. I pushed him off and continued up the stairs. "You wish, you big jerk." I said, moving some boxes around. I turned around to see Hikaru just standing there. "Are you gonna help me or not?" I asked putting my hand on my hip. "Oh! Okay why not?" he said. I sighed. "What are we looking for again?" he said. "A karaoke machine!" I yelled. "Okay, okay! Stop yelling woman!" he yelled back. "Then help me!" I yelled. He turned around and looked on top of some shelves. "Found it." I said, trying to reach a big metal box on a shelf. I tripped backwards instead and screamed. I didn't hit the floor. It felt like I was on top of something. "You're really heavy." It said. I turned over to see Hikaru. "Sorry." I said, getting off him and helping him up. "No problem." He said getting the karaoke machine. "This thing, right?" I nodded. With that, we started heading out of the attic. "Thank you Hikaru." I said, skipping down the hall with him. "Yeah, you're welcome. Let's just hurry up. This thing is heavy." he said. "Okay. I said helping him.

(Coraline's P.O.V.)

"Why did you follow me into my kitchen?" I asked Kyouya. "I just came to see which snacks you would prepare, Miss West." He said pushing his glasses to his face. "Well, Mr. four-eyes, I'm not preparing anything. I'm just getting chips, sodas, Twinkes, Yankee Doodles and cupcakes." I replied. "This is your idea of food?" he asked. "I don't have the time for you to interrogate me." I said before my phone rang. "Aren't you gonna get that?" Kyouya said, raising an eyebrow. "Shut up." I said getting my phone from my pocket. My eyes widened. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey baby girl." An older man answered. "Hi daddy!" I answered happily. Kyouya looked at me surprised, but I ignored him. "How are you?" he asked me. "I'm doing okay. But I'll be doing great when you finally come home tomorrow! Then we can celebrate your birthday together." I said giggling. "About that Coraline." He said which made my heart drop and my smile fade. Kyouya must've noticed, since he took a step towards me. "What is it?" I asked, still acting like a happy little girl. "I just got stationed. I won't be coming home for a couple months." He replied. "Oh. Okay daddy. I understand." I said, tears forming at my eyes. "You upset?" he asked me. "No way. You're a solider. It's what you have to do." I said. "I got to go. Love you baby girl." He said. "Okay. Love you too daddy." I replied. "Bye." He said before hanging up. I hung up my phone. "Bye." I said. I put my phone in my pocket, and started getting the snacks together. "Miss West." Kyouya started. "No." I said stopping him. "Was that your father, Colonial Mason West?" he asked. My eyes widened. I turned around. "What's the matter with you? It's not enough I got to go through this but you still wanna interrogate me?" I kept my voice down but stern. "Miss West, I have no intention of interrogation at the moment." He replied smiling. "I love how you think this is a big joke to you. You may not care about your father, but mine is all I got." I said. "Unlike your father, Miss West, mine has very high expectations of me." He replied. "Wow! To be honest, I don't care." I said turning my head. I heard Kyouya sigh. "Coraline, I'm sorry your father won't be here." He said. I turned back to him slowly and smiled. "I didn't know you had heart four-eyes." I replied. "I don't. It's just bad business for the school and for me." He said. "Wow. Should've known." I said getting the rest of the snacks from the cupboards. "Come help me with this stuff." I said, shoving some bags of chips in his hands. "So now I'm being forced to help? I can't believe it." He said smiling. "Shut up." I said walking out of the kitchen.

(Ariela's P.O.V.)

"Come on guys, this way." I said directing everyone to the basement. "I opened the door at the end of the hallway, letting everyone follow Belle downstairs. As I was about to go downstairs, Mori caught me by the arm. I turned to face him, but as usual, he had a serious face. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked away, but then back at me. "Your picture. My flower." He said. I looked down for a minute. That's when all those memories of that night started coming back. I hated that night. But how did he know what I was talking about? "What are you talking about, Mori?" I asked him. Now he had an expression on his face that I'd never seen before. Shock. "Your picture that got torn up by that girl." He replied. I started crying at the mention of that girl. The one who called me that name. The one who said I had a fake attack. I was crying so bad I couldn't speak, so I fell into his arms. I don't know why, but I needed some comfort from someone. And he was there. "I'll draw you another one. I promise." I said after I stopped crying. I looked up at him, and he was smiling at me. He picked me up like a bride. "Okay." He said and carried me down the steps. "Why are you a bride?" Dani asked. "I tripped in the hall." I lied. "Okay." She said. It didn't take much to convince the twins that what I said was the truth. But I could always tell that they knew it wasn't the whole story. Just the answer I wanted to hear. They were good enough to let me have that. Just then Mori put me down and then everyone else came downstairs.

(Random P.O.V.)

When everyone was downstairs, Coraline hooked up the karaoke machine, while Belle put in the Cd that went with it. "Okay, so are we solos are duets?" Ariela asked. "Solo. I want to test your vocals for some new songs Ash had written." Coraline said. "The lyrics are good, and the notes are great, but I'm not sure that my voice can reach that kind of octave." Dani said. "I don't mind." Ash said. "Perfect. Who's first?" Coraline said. Belle's hand shot up. "Oh! I can't wait to hear my daughters sing!" Tamaki said, acting like an over joyed parent. "Sit down!" Haruhi said, yanking him by the collar. Belle got up and took the mike "The songs are random." Coraline said, getting out her black clip board. A song popped up on the television with lyrics. "Okay. No looking at lyrics, and go." Ash and Dani said.

Call Me Maybe-By Carly Rae Jepson: Sung By: Belle DuVole

_**Belle**_

I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

"That was so cool!" Honey exclaimed. "Thanks!" Belle said running to sit next to him. "Okay Belle. Looks like you'll still be soprano." Coraline said. "I think Coraline should be next." Ash said just loudly enough. "Me too." Kyouya said, earning a shocked look from everyone except Coraline in the room. She got up and took the mike. "Okay. Dani please rate me. Since your sister oh-so-kindly offered me to go up on stage." She said with a creepy aura. "Uh sure." She said taking the clipboard. Ash clicked the remote, letting the next song play.

Domino-By Jessie J: Sung By: Coraline West

_**Coraline**_

I'm feeling sexy and free

Like glitter's raining on me

You're like a shot of pure gold

I think I'm 'bout to explode

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me losing my mind

My heart beats out of time

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

We can do this all night

Damn this love is skin tight

Baby, come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Boom me like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right

Ooh, baby, baby

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world into the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

"Wow Coraline. I didn't know you could belt out like that." Haruhi said. "And if I say so myself, which I do, I say you'll be doing alto and tenor." Dani said proudly. "Thank you Dani and I say Ash is up next." She said taking back her clipboard. "No!" Ash said. "Oh come on, how bad could it be?" Hikaru said. "She's just mad because she can sing more than one vocal range." Dani answered. "Why is that so bad again?" Kaoru asked. "She doesn't want to. She doesn't want to steal away anyone's spotlight." She whispered into his ear. Meanwhile, Hikaru was shoving Ash onstage. "Fine!" she yelled, grabbing the mike from the floor. "When you're ready." Coraline said. "Or not." Hikaru said smiling.

Get Out-By: Casey Abrams: Sung By: Ash Patalav

_**Ash**_

Girl you, hit me harder than a freight train

Right in the middle of my membrane

Driving backwards in the fast lane

Headlights off after midnight

Saw you shinning in the starlight

Girl you got me like a bug bite

And now you're under my skin

And I know, you know, I don't know which way to go to lose you

To get away from you girl

Lately, I've been going crazy

Cause I want you baby

But you don't, so get out, get out, get out, get out

Cause I'm breaking

And my soul is shaking

Like my world is quaking

If I can't have you

Get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart

Of my heart, of my heart

Just get out, get out, get out, get out

Play me, like boy you never gonna get me

You're just lucky that you met me

I'll make sure you don't forget me again

And I don't what I would do if I was without you

Even though I am, I'm always thinking about you

Spending all my weekend forgetting about you

But you're under my skin

And I know, you know, I don't know which way to go to lose you

To get away from you girl

And lately, I've been going crazy

Cause I want you baby

But you don't, so get out, get out, get out, get out

Cause I'm breaking

And my soul is shaking

Like my world is quaking

If I can't have you

Get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart

Of my heart, of my heart

G-g-get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart

And I'm lying alone in my bed

Wondering why love makes me feel like I'm dead

Baby, you gave me a taste now I'm wasted

Lately, I've been going crazy

Cause I want you baby

But you don't, so get out, get out, get out, get out

Cause I'm breaking

And my soul is shaking

Like my world is quaking

If I can't have you

Oh, lately, I've been going crazy

Cause I want you baby

But you don't, so get out, get out, get out, get out

Cause I'm breaking

And my soul is shaking

Like my world is quaking

If I can't have you

Get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart

Of my heart, of my heart

Just get out, get out, get out, get out of my heart

Of my heart, of my heart

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Coraline asked. Ash growled and sat down in between Hikaru and Dani. Dani pat her head and Hikaru pulled her close. "Stop it." She said sternly. "Oh you know you love it." He replied. "Okay. Ariela and Dani. You two are the last to go. Who's it gonna be?" Ariela shot her hand into the air. "Okay little mermaid. When you're ready." Ariela raced to the mike as the song started to play

Payphone-By Adam Levine ft. Wiz Kalifa: Sung By: Ariela Clark

_**Ariela**_

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,

The people we used to be...

It's even harder to picture,

That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow

'Cause you forgot yesterday.

I gave you my love to borrow,

But you just gave it away.

You can't expect me to be fine,

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before,

But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed,

Still stuck in that time,

When we called it love,

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

Man, f that shi

I'll be out spending all this money

While you're sitting round wondering

Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,

Made it from the bottom

Now when you see me I'm stunning,

And all of my cars start with a push of a button

Telling me the chances I blew up

Or whatever you call it,

Switch the number to my phone

So you never could call it,

Don't need my name on my shirt,

You can tell it I'm ballin.

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for

Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take

That little piece of shi with you.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairy tales are full of it.

One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

Ariela finished her song and went to sit next to Mori. "Cool vocals." He said. "T-thanks." She said, stammering through the word again. "You're our bass and tenor. Now the only one left is Dani." Coraline said. Dani got up and took the mike from Ariela. "I'm ready, I guess." She said nervously. "You'll be fine." Kaoru said encouragingly.

You and I-By Lady Gaga: Sung By: Dani Patalav

_**Dani**_

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh

I'd give anything again to be your baby doll

This time I'm not leaving without you

You said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and you said to me this

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

It's been two years since I let you go,

I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n roll

Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold

With a guitar humming and no clothes

This time I'm not leaving without you

Ooh-oh ooh-oh

Sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and you said to me this

Something, something about this place

Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah something about, baby, you and I

You and I

You, you and I

You, you and I

You, you and I, I

You and I

You, you and I

Oh yeah!

I'd rather die

Without you and I

C'mon!

Put your drinks up!

We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent

'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven

There's only three men that I'm a serve my whole life

It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ

Something, something about the chase

Six whole years

I'm a New York woman, born to run you down

So have my lipstick all over your face

Something, something about just knowing when it's right

So put your drinks up for Nebraska

For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you

You and I

You, you and I

Baby, I rather die!

Without you and I

You and I

You, you and I

Nebraska, I rather die

Without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around

Been a long time but I'm back in town

This time I'm not leaving without you.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Kaoru said. Dani smiled and went back to sit with him. "That performance deserves tenor and soprano." Coraline said. "That was wonderful! All my daughters singing together!" Tamaki said spinning like an idiot. "Not all your daughters." Dani started to say. "I mean, Haruhi didn't go yet." Ash finished. Tamaki was about to give Haruhi the mike. "No." she said bluntly. "Please Haruhi?" he pleaded. "No way in hell, senpai." Tamaki slumped into a corner depressed. "Hey Coraline! Where are you?" a male voice said from upstairs. "Downstairs!" Coraline yelled back. "Who's that?" Kyouya asked. "My brother." She said as he was coming down the stairs. "Hey Coraline. Girls. Guys I don't know, but I'm sure my sister will explain to me soon." He rolled off. "Calm down. This is the Host Club. Kyouya, Tamaki in the corner, Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori the tall one, and Honey the short one." She replied. "Cool. I'm Alston. Anyways, van's yours. Keys on the table. I'm gonna go nap." He said starting his way up the steps. "Thanks. Oh and dad isn't coming tomorrow." Coraline said. "He called?" he asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Kay." He said walking up the stairs. "Okay guys. Time to go to the mall." Coraline said standing up. "A real commoner's mall?" Tamaki asked. "Yup! This place has everything!" Belle said. "Even cakes?" Honey asked. "Cakes, rabbits anything!" she exclaimed holding her arms out really wide. "Then what are we waiting on?" Ash said. And with that everyone was racing up the stairs.

* * *

This was a realy long one guys! I hope it made up for my absence. I hope the apology was sweet enough, and you liked the songs. Next chapter, since their going to the mall, they'll run into their arch rivals. Get ready for a fight times three! SO anyways, please review my work and keep reading! You never know when I'll update again!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm finally back guys! Hopefully I wont be out for too long this time!

Kyouya: Yes let's hope so.

Hey! I'm sorry!

Coraline: I'm sorry too!

Dont gang up on me together! Unless you too are in looooooooooove?!

Both:...

I don't own Ouran or the music used in this, or the original authors of the music! I only own the girls, minus Haruhi.

Again, I'm back!

* * *

Chapter 5-Onwards To The Mall!

Everyone ran out of Coraline's house, except for herself. Kyouya noticed this and followed her. She went to her kitchen table and grabbed some keys. "Ready to go?" Kyouya asked. This caused her to jump a bit. She twirled around. "Yes Kyouya." She smiling. She grabbed his arm and led him out of the house. Outside, everyone was crowded around the van. "Coraline! Open the door with her keys, and everyone piled inside. Coraline sat in the driver's seat, while Kyouya was in the passengers seat. "Ariela. Belle. Please arrange the seats so everyone can fit." She called out. Ariela and Belle nodded. They went inside the van and moved the seats so that they surrounded the area of the van. Then everyone huddled in. Ariela sat next to Mori, while Belle sat with Honey. Haruhi was stuck sitting next to Tamaki, which she regretted somehow. Ash and Dani sat next to each other. Hikaru slid next to Ash, and Kaoru sat next to Dani. Coraline started the van, and started down the road to the mall. Coraline turned on the radio while everyone was busy talking. "Miss. West? Why haven't you decided on a station yet?" Kyouya asked. "Because I haven't. Now be quite." She said smiling. When she stopped at the red light, she fumbled with the radio quickly. "Coraline, what are you doing?" Belle asked. "Trying to find a suitable radio station!" she yelled. She stopped when she finally found a good one. "Finally." She said with a breath of relief. A familiar song came on the radio, which had Ash singing to herself. "Don't sing to yourself, or else your just wasting your voice." Dani said. "So?" she pouted. "You'd better listen to your sister. She knows better than you, idiot." Hikaru said. Ash stopped singing and glared at Hikaru. "Fine."

Hall Of Fame –By The Script Ft. Will. : Sung By: Ash Patalav

**Ash**

Yeah, you can be the greatest

You can be the best

You can be the King Kong banging on your chest

You could beat the world

You could beat the war

You could talk to God, go banging on his door

You can throw your hands up

You can beat the clock

You can move a mountain

You can break rocks

You can be a master

Don't wait for luck

Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

You can go the distance

You can run the mile

You can walk straight through hell with a smile

You could be the hero

You could get the gold

Breaking all the records they thought that never could be broke

Do it for your people

Do it for your pride

How you ever gonna know if you never even try?

Do it for your country

Do it for your name

Cause there's gonna be a day

When you're standing in the hall of fame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

Be a champion, be a champion, be a champion, be a champion

On the walls of the hall of fame

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Be truth seekers

Be students

Be teachers

Be politicians

Be preachers

Be believers

Be leaders

Be astronauts

Be champions

Standing in the hall of fame (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Cause you burn with the brightest flame (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And the world's gonna know your name (yeah, yeah, yeah)

And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(You can be a champion)

You could be the greatest

(You can be a champion)

You can be the best

(You can be a champion)

You can be the king kong banging on your chest

(You can be a champion)

You could beat the world

(You can be a champion)

You could beat the war

(You can be a champion)

You could talk to God, go banging on his door

(You can be a champion)

You can throw your hands up

(You can be a champion)

You can beat the clock

(You can be a champion)

You can move a mountain

(You can be a champion)

You can break rocks

(You can be a champion)

You can be a master

(You can be a champion)

Don't wait for luck

(You can be a champion)

Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself

(You can be a champion)

Standing in the hall of fame

"How was that Hikaru?" Ash asked with a smug look. "Whatever." He mumbled, causing everyone to laugh. "I can't believe my daughters can sing so perfectly!" Tamaki exclaimed. "That reminds me. "We're thinking about putting on a play at Ouran next month. How would you girls like to be in it?" Kyouya asked. Coraline turned the corner. "Depends which musical it is, Kyouya." Coraline said. "Well that depend on Tamaki. It _was _his idea." He said smiling creepily in her direction. "So boss? What is it?" the twins asked. "Barbie!" he yelled. Everyone stared at him. "I'm scared to ask how you even got the idea." the female twins asked. "Well, I and my dog were watching commoner's television. And all of a sudden, it just started showing! Barbie! The Princess and the Pauper!" he exclaimed. "So you prey on children, by watching their age appropriate shows? Pervert." The twins said. As Tamaki was busy yelling at them, everyone else laughed. "Okay, fine. We'll do it." Coraline said, pulling up to the mall. Everyone got out and made their way to the mall. Once inside, they split up into three groups. Coraline and Haruhi went with Tamaki and Kyouya, while Belle and Ariela went with Mori and Honey. Of course the twins were in their own group, with everyone agreeing to meet back in an hour.

* * *

So guys? How was it? I know. But I'm really gonna try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! Like I said, I'm back! I know it's been a while, but please don't fail me now!

Hikaru-Don't worry we won't

Ash-So long as you put out more chapters

Where are your counter parts

Both-Eating ice cream.

(sigh)

I Own nothing in this story except for the girls, mins Haruhi.

* * *

Chapter 7- In The Mall

(Dani's P.O.V.)

I walked with my sister, Hikaru and Kaoru away from the rest of the group. We all decided to meet up in an hour anyway. "So where are we going?" Hikaru asked. Ash grabbed his arm and I grabbed Kaoru's and we dashed into a high end clothing store. "This is where we buy clothes all the time!" I said excitedly. "And today, your gonna help us pick out some clothes for school." Ash continued. "Wait why?" Hikaru asked. "Because you should know a thing or two about fashion. Isn't your mother a fashion designer?" me and Ash asked. Hikaru and Kaoru sweat dropped. Ash dragged Hikaru one way, while I dragged Kaoru another. I started pulling clothes off the racks at a rapid pace. "If you see something I might like, don't be afraid to pull it!" I said. He nodded and searched around, and grabbed something. "How about this?" he asked me. I turned to see him holding a white shoulder strap dress with a red sash. I hugged him and took the dress. I ran into the dressing room. He waited outside. I came out a few moments later with my hands folded behind my back. "Well?" I asked. Kaoru's mouth was wide open. I walked up to him and closed it. "That's how you catch flies." I said giggling some. He blushed and returned to his senses. "Y-You look great!" he said taking my hands. "That's only because you picked it out for me. So to thank you, I'll wear it on Monday." I told him. He leaned over so that our foreheads were touching. "Well I think that'll be just great." He said. And soon enough our lips almost touched.

(Ash's P.O.V.)

"Come on, Hikaru! I really need your help." I said arguing with him. "Ugh! Fine." He said going over to a rack. He pulled out something for me and gave it to me. I ran into the changing room. He stood there bored. I came out in a black half thigh skirt. My shirt was a red spaghetti strap with a black mini jacket. I also had on black knee length socks. "Wow." Hikaru said. "You like?" I asked unsure of myself. "Yeah, I really do." He said walking up to me. He took my hands. "Well you did pick it out. So thank you Hikaru." I said smiling, which caused him to blush. "Well isn't this nice?" a girly voice said. We both turned to see Tsetsuna standing there. "Oh how nice of you to be nice to her Hikaru, but you don't have to. She's a commoner and she's not even worth your time." She said, grabbing Hikaru's hands. "So then why is he spending his time with me instead of you?" I asked. Tsetsuna looked at me with disgust, then shoved me. "Don't get it twisted, freak." She said in my face. "Get what twisted? All I'm doing is trying out clothes with Hikaru. What's so wrong with that?" I asked. "The fact that your nothing but a poor bitch you can't help but take and take and TAKE from us rich kids. Right Hikaru?" she said turning to him with a smug smile. I looked at Hikaru, who in turn looked at me and Tsetsuna. "Uh, right!" he smiled rubbing the back of his head.

_I can't believe him!_

_Can you really? I mean he is a rich kid._

_I know, and who are you._

_I'm you. Inside your head._

_Oh. Okay, but I never liked him in the first place! So why do I feel I just lost him?_

_Maybe because you DO like him?_

I couldn't keep up with my head, so I grabbed my clothes, jumped in my shoes and ran off. I bumped into Dani and Kaoru and fell to the floor. Dani looked at me with anger at first, but then with pain. I was crying on the floor. She took a knee and patted me on the head. "Big sister Ash, what's wrong?" she said in a sweet voice. That was the only way I could stop crying. She helped me up and turned to Kaoru. "I'm gonna go pay for our clothes. You and your brother meet us outside." She told him. He nodded then rushed off. Probably in search of his jerk-of-a-brother Hikaru. She took me to the counter and paid for our clothes. We changed back and left the store, leaning on one of the windows of the store. "So, what's up?" she asked sweetly. My head was down. "Tsetsuna came and she said some things." I said. "And Hikaru?" she asked. "He stood up for her. Left me alone." I said. "You remember when Coraline said that the moment we decide to change, we've already begun our transformation?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, when we change, we take on all it's aspects. Love, laughter and pain. It's all there." She said. I looked up at my younger sister. "Okay." I said with a smile. The smile wasn't fake. I really meant it. My sister really knows how to make me feel better. At that moment, Kaoru and Hikaru came outside to greet us. We both smiled at them. "Hey Dani, I need to show you something." Kaoru said dragging my twin somewhere. I was left alone standing next to Hikaru. I looked at him and walked off. "Ashani!" he yelled. I stopped and turned. "Don't call me by my real name. Besides, I'm poor so don't associate with me, okay?" I said coldly. I stood there with his head down. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "Gee, thanks for saying sorry, but it doesn't really fix things." I said walking up to him. "I know. I didn't know what to do. Her family is really big with my family. I don't want my parents to loose business because of me." He said. "Then tell that to your parents. If you truly had nothing to do with her, then you wouldn't have cared weather or not she got mad at you for taking my side. But you did." I answered. He grabbed my arms. "I know. I really am sorry." He said hugging me. I pushed him away. "If you want me to really accept your apology, then you need to show it." I said walking off. He walked up behind me and whispered in my ear. "I will. You just watch." He said which caused me to blush. "And it looks like it's already working." He said smiling. My mouth went wide. Just then, Dani and Kaoru came back and we all started walking around again.

_I see that you've started falling in love with him._

_What? No way! Stop saying that!_

_Why not? It's totally obvious, right?_

_Listen me. I can't go out with him anyway. He's rich. He's got the good life._

_So did you at one point._

_Yeah, and look at what happened. Me and my siblings aren't allowed back home. And my mother…_

_Don't let that past hold you back. Just go for it if you really love him._

_I said no. Besides, rich and poor don't mix._

(Ariela's P.O.V.)

Mori, Belle, Honey and I walked into a pet store after getting some cotton candy for Belle and Honey. They raced inside to see the bunnies. I was left alone standing next Mori! Yeah! He looked down at me and I looked away shyly. He grabbed my hand and walked me over to the puppies. "Thank you." I said smiling. He smiled back. I knelt down and looked at the littler. All of them were brown, except for one that had black fur and limped a bit. I picked him up and cradled him. I put him back down. "Why didn't you get him?" Mori asked me. "I'm not allowed to have pets at home. So I volunteer here once in a while to make up for it." I answered. He nodded. I stood up with Mori, when Belle came running around the corner with Honey yelling. They stopped in front of us panting. Mori and I sweat dropped. "Um, what's going on?" I asked the two. "Well we were playing with the mini usa-chans!" Honey started. "Then SHE came!" Belle yelled hugging Honey, who had a dark smile on his face. Around the corner, came Sakura. She was covered in rabbit hair. "I knew where there was a little trouble maker, the leader would be right behind her." She said to me. "You probably provoked Belle. Don't act like she did it on purpose." I said. "Besides, if you hadn't tried to hit me, Honey and I wouldn't have dumped you with rabbit hair." Belle said in her face. Mori shook his head at Honey, who apologized. As Sakura was about to hit Belle, I grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, but you cannot hit her, as I will not allow it." I said with a smile. Sakura stepped back, and I released my grip. I looked down at Belle. "Let's go, huh?" I said. Belle nodded with a frown. We two girls left the store. Mori and Honey followed us, leaving Sakura dumbfounded as to why I didn't fight back. Outside, Mori placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was met with a confused look. "I didn't fight because I can't. I might go into an attack, and Belle needed me. I can't pass out like that." I told him. He embraced me for a while. We pulled away after a moment. "Thanks for understanding, Mori." I said. He nodded. "Hey, Ariela. We still have time to go to the art store!" Belle said. "Oh! A commoners art store!" Honey exclaimed. I sighed. " Okay guys. We have a few minutes, so follow me." I said holding Mori's hand and leading everyone to the art store. I looked back at him with a smile. And he smiled at me.

(Coraline's P.O.V.)

Haruhi, Kyouya, Tamaki and I walked into an instruments store. "Coraline, why are we in here?" Haruhi asked. "I have business to attend to. Ariela needs her original bass back, while Belle needs new sticks. I need a key-tar, and the twins need new guitars. Plus I need to replace our five mics." I told them. "Then I want an instrument!" Tamaki exclaimed. "You already have a piano, moron." Kyouya pointed out. Tamaki started acting depressed, but that's when I noticed Kyouya's ropy expression. I walked over to him." Glasses, what's your issue?" I asked him. "Miss. West, I don't see how coming here will help me. Today's just a waste." He told me. "Well, I'm sorry you didn't want to come, but you should've said so. You do have a choice you know." I told him. His face became one of small shock. I brushed it off though, and took his hand. I led him to the counter and was met by a guy in his twenties. "Hello Mr. Kaido." I said. The man's face lit up with a smile. "Coraline! Nice to see you. Here on business I guess." He told me. I nodded with a smile. "Can you show me the new mics?" I asked. He pointed to a small stage with three mics. "Test them out if you want." He told me. I bowed and raced over to the one in the center. Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya followed. "Your gonna sing?" Haruhi asked. "Yes." I answered. Tamaki was front and center.

I Was Here-By Beyoncé: Sung By: Coraline West

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time

Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind

When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets

Leave something to remember, so they won't forget

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I want to say I lived each day, until I died

And know that I meant something in, somebody's life

The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave

That I made a difference, and this world will see

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I just want them to know

That I gave my all, did my best

Brought someone some happiness

Left this world a little better just because

I was here

I was here

I lived, I loved

I was here

I did, I've done everything that I wanted

And it was more than I thought it would be

I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved

I was here

I did (I did), I've done

I was here

I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)

I was here (oh)

I did, I've done

I was here

Everyone in the store cheered, as I finished. I pulled out my notebook and wrote down the price of the mics. I stepped down. "That was beautiful!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Yes very." A female voice said. It wasn't Haruhi's. It just so happened to belong to Ichigo. "Hello Miss. Ryuk. I wasn't aware you'd be here." Kyouya said, causing everyone to sweat drop. "I came here since you know my father owns a very big music company. I though there'd be some talent to scope out." She said looking at me. "Looks like Miss. West can sing without the group she's currently trailing behind." She said walking up to me. She took out a card and gave it to me. "It's alright to ditch the group, and come work for me." She said. I thought to myself. I smiled. "I'm sorry you two faced idiot, but group is my family. Ditching them, although it's in my nature, isn't worth fame and fortune for a company that's currently about to go bankrupt, right?" I asked. "Correct Miss. West." I heard Glasses say. Outside I was all serious, but inside, I was very happy that Kyouya stood up for me. Ichigo was taken back. "Well, I don't need your crummy talent anyway." She said stomping off. "You guys can go wait outside, I just need to give Mr. Kaido something." I said. Everyone, except Kyouya left. I gave a piece of paper to him, and turned around to see Kyouya in my face. "What?" I asked. "How did you know that she was going bankrupt?" he asked of the answer I might give him. "Well, she doesn't like me. SO it was strange that she suddenly asked for my talent. That's when I figured that she must be in some kind of bind with her families company." I told him. "So you reached the conclusion of bankrupt. I see." He said as we walked outside. "Yes. But you already knew that, right?" I asked. "Miss. West, as the Vice President of the club-" "Yeah I know. You need to know. Save it Glasses." I said hugging him." "Why?" he asked dully. "For sticking up for me." I told him. After I released him, I saw he was blushing a bit. "Ooh. Someone's got the hots for meh!" I said in his ear." He came back to his senses. "Miss. West, please. There's no way in heaven or hell, that I would like you." He said to me. I laughed. " Duh! I'm just making fun of you. It's what friends do." I said. "In what world would you classify us as 'friends'?" he asked me. "On the grounds that we have the same manipulative mindset, ofcourse. Now come on. We have to meet everyone soon." I said.

* * *

Now everyone gets to come back together next chapter. Lots of drama in this one. Maybe I'll send them to the twins house for a sleep over! Im so squealing with excitment right now! ANyways Later people! Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
